


I Won't Break

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah wants Hayley. Hayley is reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Break

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Sanctuary," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #5 'Begging.'

Rebekah sat on Hayley’s bed in her new body, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She tilted her head and said “Please Hayley,” before dramatically sticking her lower lip out in a pout.

Hayley shook her head. “What if I hurt you?” she asked. “Your new body isn’t as durable as your old one.”

Rebekah sighed. “I’m so sick of hearing I need to be careful. I promise I won’t break” she said. After a moment, she added “Or is it that you’re not attracted to this new body?” while reaching behind her to unsnap her bra.

Hayley groaned at the sight of Rebekah’s breasts. “Of course I’m attracted to you” she said. “I just don’t trust myself with you.”

“Well, I trust you” said Rebekah, reaching out to stroke Hayley’s cheek. “Now, can we please have sex?”

Hayley nodded before wrapping both arms around Rebekah and kissing her.


End file.
